There is a conventionally known wheel loader in which a working actuator is operated on discharged oil of a hydraulic pump driven by an engine and engine output is used as travel driving force through a torque converter and a transmission device. There is such a wheel loader in which engine output torque characteristics are changed according to mode selection of work amount mode and fuel economy mode (refer to the patent literature 1). In the apparatus stated in the patent literature 1, engine output torque in a high rotation region is set smaller upon selection of fuel economy mode than upon selection of work amount mode, and the maximum pump absorption torque is set smaller accordingly. This achieves great travel driving force even in fuel economy mode.